Transformers Call of Duty
by Panzermig
Summary: Una guerra se desata entre Autobots y Decepticons, mientras, un guardián del tiempo razona con Primus; les darían una lección a ambos bandos para que dejaran la lucha y fueran uno. Pero no imaginan que esto le dará un giro inesperado a sus vidas y les obligará a sobrevivir, a pelear juntos para salir del agujero en el que se han metido. Dos guerras, múltiples bandos, dos facciones.
1. Chapter 1

**Transformers Call of Duty, la Historia sí Reescribe:**

**Capítulo 1. Iniciando una fase nueva:**

Todo transcurría normal en el planeta Cybertron, aún se daban pequeños conflictos en diferentes ciudades, tanto Autobots como Decepticons seguían peleando incansablemente, ambos bandos querían exterminarse, o simplemente el dominio sobre otro, Vector Prime, uno de los Trece Primes originales, viendo la magnitud de la situación, y al querer parar este gran conflicto que amenazaba con volver a destruir el planeta y dejarlo desolado, le pide a Primus, el máximo Dios de los Transformers, que hicieran una prueba, una mínima prueba, que quizás, ayudara a ambos bandos a unirse, en vez de pelear contra ellos.

Primus le otorga el permiso, pero dudaba de lo que Vector creía, tenía confianza en él, pero lo dudaba, y solo esta vez, por una extraña curiosidad, lo permitía, quería saber los resultados de la gran idea que a Vector se le había ocurrido.

A Vector Prime, simplemente se le había ocurrido, trasladar a todos los que fueran Transformers, no importando si eran Autobots o Decepticons, o X raza, todos irían a parar al planeta Tierra, donde hacia eones que no aparecían por allí, y sabía perfectamente que a los Decepticons no les agradaría la idea de formar parte del plan, su plan. Pero no le importó, lo haría, los enviaría al planeta, pero no en sus verdaderas formas, sino en una forma muy diferente, idea que sería muy efectiva y eficaz, un camuflaje. Se convertirían en humanos, no existirían sus transformaciones, pero quiso que solo pocos, guardaran sus transformaciones y una que otra habilidad especial. Pero lo que no sabía, era que al ser convertidos en humanos, algunos, caerían en países diferentes, y quizás en donde hubieran conflictos, él no lo sabía.

Ni siquiera había tomado en cuenta, que en ese planeta, se estaba por desatar una de las más cruentas batallas a nivel mundial, empezaría en un solo país, donde su gobierno, siendo controlado por su paranoia y odio hacia los que consideraba "inferiores", los llevaría a una guerra…a una segunda guerra mundial.

Luego de varias charlas de Vector con Primus, este finalmente acepta, y decide ayudarlo, Vector Prime se siente totalmente emocionado y confiado en que su plan, ayudaría a que la guerra cybertroniana acabara, él ya no toleraba las muertes masivas, ni siquiera Primus, ambos ya estaban hartos, y el plan de Vector, era la última jugada, para darle fin a una guerra de eones.

Y para darle un pequeño enfoque mero dramático, Primus había decidido crear un eclipse total, en toda Cybertron, era el inicio para darle comienzo al plan de Vector, y él había decidido intervenir, Autobots y Decepticons caídos volverían a la vida, tendrían una oportunidad más para vivir y participar en lo que se avecinaba. Cybertron, en cuestión de horas, fue cubierta por una oscuridad total, salvo las luces de las ciudades, que fueron activadas por tan repentina oscuridad.

Algunos Neutrales, creyeron que era puro castigo de Primus, y rápidamente acudieron a las iglesias erigidas en su honor y grandeza, a orar para que no se aproximara el "apocalipsis", pero eso no los iba a salvar, también irían, aunque se negasen. Los Decepticons, creyeron que era un repentino ataque por parte de los Autobots, que habían encontrado la manera para viajar a las 2 lunas satélites del planeta, y que habían creado una máquina con la cual podían cubrir la iluminación de la estrella Sol, pero era todo lo contrario, aun así, decidieron armarse y estar listos, por si los Autobots iniciaban de nuevo otra ofensiva como las veces anteriores. Los Autobots creyeron lo contrario a los Decepticons, ellos también se armaron y esperaron el ataque ofensivo de los Decepticons.

Todos estaban totalmente equivocados…

Pero aun así, atacaron, Decepticons y Autobots atacaron, lanzaron con el poder de su fuego de artillería pesada, se atacaron los unos a otros, de ciudad en ciudad, y los Neutrales intensificaron sus oraciones.

Luego, solo se vio una repentina luz, que lo cubrió todo, creyeron que eran las luces de los bombardeos intensificados, pero no, ese solo fue la conexión que necesitaba Primus, para lanzarlos a todos al planeta que ahora sería su hogar por un tiempo.

Ninguno sintió, ninguno gritó, ninguno escuchó, solo fue silencio, en cuestión de segundos, desaparecieron de su planeta, sin dejar rastro, Vector Prime sonrió satisfecho, había iniciado su plan.

Primus, por su parte, al ver las destrucciones masivas en su planeta, decidió poner manos a la obra, trabajaría para que las ciudades destruidas y semi destruidas volvieran a su verdadero estado, como si no hubiera pasado nada, ni una guerra. Porque ahora, tanto Autobots como Decepticons, se enfrentarían a una guerra totalmente diferente, de la que solo uno de entre todos los Transformers, estaba acostumbrado, y que pronto, Primus recordaría de la existencia de su "elegido".

Pronto, los Autobots y Decepticons, tendrían que ayudarse mutuamente a salir con vida, de lo que se avecinaba, porque no estaban preparados, pero por un casual milagro, iban a tener un pequeño entrenamiento antes de ser lanzados a una feroz guerra.


	2. Chapter 2

_**N/A:**__Los primeros capítulos, del 1 al 4 están algo rarillos en redacción ya que estos fragmentos fueron los primeros que escribí hace 2 años, del 5 en adelante estan mejorados y revisados por mi senpai C: Este fic es algo raro, pero nació de los días que jugaba por primera vez Call of Duty._

**Capítulo 2. Despertar extraño, Mundo extraño:**

_**"Nunca en la historia de los conflictos humanos tantos debieron tanto a tan pocos". Winston Churchill.**_

El plan había iniciado, ya no había marcha atrás.

Marzo de 1939. Estados Unidos.

Los habitantes del país Estadounidense, estaban al tanto de las noticias de la BBC y de noticias que provenían de Inglaterra, principalmente de Londres, todos estaban tensos ante las noticias, inclusive en New York, la gente se quedaba parada, viendo los rápidos mensajes noticiosos que aparecían en pantallas negras, con letras verdes iban y venían noticias en torno a la guerra que se estaba desatando en Europa, todos estaban inquietos y atentos a lo que sucedía, porque en sus mentes venía la vaga pregunta de "¿y si nos ocurre esto también?".

El gobierno Estadounidense estaba al tanto del todo, de vez en cuando, hacia llamadas repentinas al gobierno Británico, al mando de Churchill. Ambos presidentes sabían que estaba por desatarse el descontrol, y que daría inicio a una guerra a nivel mundial, ante dado caso de inestabilidad, no solo financiera, sino ahora por una posible guerra, el gobierno había decidido que se reclutaran a varias personas de todos los estados, y que fueran llevados a las base militares más cercanas, para ser entrenados.

El presidente Roosevelt sabía que varios se negarían, pero eran obligados a ir, a defender a su país si es necesario, y el a pesar de que en su mente vagaban ideas y pensamientos fugaces, pronto se daría cuanta que lo que estaba haciendo, iba a funcionar, porque pronto, estarían involucrados también.

5 de marzo de 1939, Base militar de West Point.

Apenas había amanecido cuando el sonido del clarín de las 0630 de la mañana, resonaba con mucha energía, el día había estado al principio, un poco frío, ya que el día anterior, había llovido durante toda la noche.

El teniente Spira, el más disciplinado de la base, y también denominado amargado, iba a una de las barracas no muy lejanas del patio de formaciones, estaba un poco molesto, ya que los nuevos reclutas no habían despertado y seguían al parecer, durmiendo.

El segundo teniente de la compañía Fox, también llamada Big Red One, había enviado a Spira, para que fuera a llamar a los nuevos reclutas, ya que tenían más de 20 minutos de atraso, y el no planeaba esperar para darles una "calurosa bienvenida".

Spira había llegado a la barraca 101, donde los nuevos reclutas aun dormían, el teniente, sin entrar con delicadeza, ni siquiera con un toquido de puerta, abre con un estruendo la puerta de madera, haciendo que uno de los reclutas, terminara despertando repentinamente.

-¡Despierten niñas!, ¡el día ya empezó y no vamos a desaprovecharlo!- Gritó Spira hacia los reclutas, aplaudiendo y levantando las sabanas que los cubría del frío. – ¡Vamos, despierten!, ¡ya se les hizo tarde para la formación! – Spira estaba totalmente molesto.

-Hey, cállate, quiero dormir más – dijo uno de los reclutas, quien decidió abrazar su almohada inconscientemente. - ¡Déjanos dormir! Y vete a molestar a otro – dijo otro de los reclutas mientras se giraba para dormir boca abajo.

Eso molesto un poco más a Spira, quien los miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Suficiente!- rugió Spira – Si no se levantan en estos instantes, voy a dar la orden de que los vengan a mojar… ¡con agua totalmente fría! – Esta vez, Spira si iba a cumplir con su amenaza, ya que el segundo teniente, le había dado la orden de hacerlo, por si los nuevos reclutas se negaban.

Uno de los reclutas, al ya no poder volver a dormir, solo le queda nada más que abrir los ojos, pero su sorpresa fue grande, cuando vio en donde estaba, y sobre todo en qué forma estaba –Uh, ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! –Dijo el recluta al verse las manos - ¡No!, ¡esto es una locura!- El recluta solo se levanta de golpe, y rápidamente dirige su mirada a todo su cuerpo.

Los demás al ver a su camarada, hacen lo mismo, y solo se empieza a escuchar miles de reclamos, maldiciones y demás, por la pesadilla que estaban viviendo, Spira solo suspiró, y pensó que eran otros recién llegados, el teniente tenía razón, no iban a tomarlo con calma, ni mucho menos con cierto toque divertido. Los Decepticons, por fin estaban viéndose del lado humano.

Uno a uno, se veía en el espejo del baño, viendo marcas, color de ojos, y de cabello, ninguno estaba conforme con que estaba viendo, y no estaban dispuestos a quedarse de esa manera, ni mucho menos adaptarse.

-Puede alguien explicarme ¡¿Cómo paramos en esta situación?!- Dijo uno de los reclutas, estaba furioso y se sentía asqueado por lo que veía.

Uno de los reclutas, solo se había acercado a su pertrecho, donde estaban almacenadas todas sus cosas, en pocas palabras, un uniforme de deportes, uno de gala, otro militar, cada uno en 2 pares, 1 par de botines, una toalla, cantimplora, material para uso de higiene personal, entre otras cosas, todo eso, estaba también en los demás pertrechos de metal color verde olivo frente a las camas ahora desordenadas.

El joven recluta, solo mira su pertrecho y hace una sonrisa, al parecer, era el único que estaba conforme y contento con lo que veía, inclusive se le notaba en sus ojos, y en sus labios, que formaban una sonrisa meramente infantil.

Spira, al ver al recluta, solo se le acerca, notando algo extraño en él, porque, como el teniente Optimus Prime, le había informado que la mayoría de Decepticons no estaría de acuerdo, con lo que iban a ver cuándo despertaran, pero la actitud de uno de ellos, lo había extrañado, y solo se le acercó para ver que hacía o como iba a reaccionar después.

El joven recluta, al ver a su lado a Spira, y al ver el rango que tenía, este solo se pone en posición de firmes y le hace un saludo militar, Spira titubea por un momento, pero le devuelve el saludo. No sabía si el recluta estaba actuando, o estaba tomándolo todo enserio.

-Descanse, soldado – Dijo Spira luego de dejar de saludar. – Señor, ¿permiso para hablar, Señor? – Esta vez, el recluta habló, y su acento, no era característico de los Decepticons que estaban hablando y gritando a la vez, más bien, parecía acento europeo.

-Permiso concedido, soldado – Dijo el teniente. –Señor, ¿Cómo debemos de vestirnos ahora? – El recluta solo lo miraba, intentando ocultar su emoción. –Ahm , deben usar el uniforme de deportes, hoy será su primer entrenamiento, un teniente les dará la bienvenida, y luego se ejercitarán conmigo, y como ya veo que usted, soldado…-Spira no sabía su nombre y como aun no portaban sus placas de identificación que permanecían guardadas en los pertrechos. – Shadowblaster, Señor, mi nombre es Shadowblaster – Dijo el recluta con una pequeña y fugaz sonrisa – Bien, soldado Shadowblaster, como ya vi que usted está tomando esto con calma y al parecer, está aceptando esto, vaya y dígale a sus amigos, que deben de vestirse y salir de aquí en 10 minutos, los estaré esperando en la entrada de la barraca, así que, apresúrense – Dijo Spira antes de retirarse.

Shadowblaster solo suspira y va caminando tranquilamente hacia el baño, donde estaban casi todos, mirándose una y otra vez, creyendo que era solo una pesadilla. Para Shadowblaster, no lo era, más bien, era un sueño, una oportunidad para no seguirse sintiendo inútil, en Cybertron detestaba esa guerra, el no participaba, inclusive le dijo a su creador, que no quería participar, a pesar de que su creador le había insistido por última vez, pero el Decepticon, simplemente se negó. No era su guerra, y no se sentía adaptado a ella, porque apenas tenía un año de haber llegado a Cybertron, tras varios años de vivir en la Tierra.

-Oigan, señores, el teniente me dijo que debemos estar listos en 10 minutos, en los pertrechos, perdón, esas cajas metálicas que están al frente de las camas…de recarga – Mencionó Shadowblaster, luego de que todos se le habían quedado viendo, solo uno, fue y lo agarró por los hombros. –Dile a ese amiguito tuyo que acabas de hacer, ¡que no nos mandan! – Shadowblaster solo lo sujeto y lo miró de forma normal. –Sideways, quita tus manos de encima, y no es mi amigo, solo vengo a decir lo que él me dijo que les dijera-

-Ahora mismo te diré mi respuesta – Sideways estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo, cuando el fuerte brazo de otro recluta lo había detenido, Sideways solo volteó a verlo y decide calmarse – Perdón, mi Lord – Sideways bajó la mirada, luego de que Megatron lo mirara con ira.

-¿Eso fue lo que te dijo, Shadow? – Megatron miró al Decepticon, y este solo asiente con la cabeza – Bueno, que esperamos, ¡Decepticons, muévanse! – Dijo Megatron, luego de dirigirse hacia el dormitorio, segundos después, todos lo seguían.

Shadow solo suspira y los sigue, intentando ocultar una sonrisa infantil – Esto será lo mejor que me ha pasado –

En cuestión de casi 10 minutos, los reclutas habían salido de la barraca, luego de haberse vestido, tras varios problemas, ya que la mayoría no sabía cómo ponerse cada prenda, hasta que Shadow tuvo que explicarles a todos como se hacía, ahora, gracias a él, estaban portando el uniforme de deportes adecuadamente.

Al salir los Decepticons, miran a su alrededor, y van notando tanto Autobots como femmes Decepticons que iban y venían, los Autobots también lucían humanos, al igual que las femmes, los Autobots se veían felices y caminaban en pequeños grupos, hablando y riendo por una que otra ocurrencia, los Decepticons, solo observaban su alrededor, conociendo el entorno que ahora los cobijaba.

Tarde o temprano, tenían que adaptarse a su nuevo hogar, y debían adaptarse a su forma humana, y prepararse para lo que se venía, porque pronto, serían lanzados a la guerra.


	3. Chapter 3

_Un capítulo corto, este y el otro serán así XP a partir del 5 serán mas largos y mejor redactados._

**Capítulo 3. Entrenamiento:**

-Bien señores, este es su primer día de entrenamiento, ustedes van a cooperar en cada ejercicio que hagamos, yo sé que ustedes pueden y pueden dar más – Dijo Spira al estar caminando de un lado a otro, viendo a la formación de los Decepticons. –Pero antes, otro teniente les dará las palabras de bienvenida – Luego, se movió a un lado, haciendo parte de la formación.

Apenas Megatron miró de reojo hacia el teniente que venía acercándose, furia y odio profundo empezaron a surgir, al ver de quien se trataba –Prime- Dijo entre dientes con un susurro apenas audible, mientras se contenía a lanzársele encima y golpearlo hasta matarlo – Y creí que lo había matado en Cybertron – Susurró.

Optimus Prime, líder Autobot y ahora teniente, se les acerca, notando que todos los Decepticons ya lo habían reconocido, y lo miraban con profundo odio, este solo se les acerca, pero mantenía su distancia – Veo que ya no tengo que presentarme, ya saben que soy yo…y sé lo que están pensando, pero esto no fue ni mi idea, ni un plan, así que yo también estoy confundido, los comprendo y no hay necesidad de empezar una pelea – Dijo tranquilamente mientras los miraba.

Megatron, sin esperar una orden, solo rompe su formación y se le acerca – Veo que también estas en problemas, o no ¿hermano? – Dijo con odio en su voz –Y si esto no lo provocaste tú, y si conoces a quien nos metió en este estúpido problema, entonces, ¿Por qué no lo llamas?...dile que aquí hay un montón de Decepticons que se niegan a participar en su gran estupidez, yo sé que puedes, Prime, así que, llámalo, y hablaremos tranquilamente, sin golpes ni nada, solo…charlando, como debería de ser, ¿acaso es lo que siempre decías?- Diciéndolo en un tono burlón.

-Megatron, yo ni se, ni conozco quién lo hizo, así que no vengas a provocar y compórtate, ¿quieres?, además, ¿Quién tiene más rango ahora aquí? – Optimus solo miró a Megatron de pies a cabeza y luego hace una corta sonrisa al ver la expresión del líder Decepticon – Ahora vuelve a tu formación y obedece a lo que te digan, ¿de acuerdo? – Luego solo se volteó y caminó de regreso hacia el escuadrón.

Megatron solo se dignó a gruñir en voz baja y vuelve a la formación, luego pensaría en escaparse, para "hablar" directamente con Optimus, algunos Decepticons que estaban en esa fila, solo miraron con odio puro a Optimus, por dirigirse de esa manera a su líder, pero no les quedaba de otra que maldecirlo mentalmente, para evitar castigos que no valdrían la pena.

Unos cuantos Autobots que estaban un poco lejos, solo los veían, y solo se burlaban, ya que los Decepticons no estaban adaptados a esa "nueva vida" que acaban de obtener.

Casi una hora más tarde, Spira había ordenado al pequeño pelotón empezar a hacer rutinas de ejercicio, el cual consistía en correr 3 millas de subida y 3 millas de bajada, casi justo a donde la división del 506 de la Compañía Easy practicaban también, aunque la Compañía Fox no sería entrenada como la Easy, ya que ellos serían los primeros miembros de la Aerotransportada de la 101, la Compañía Fox, solo sería otra compañía más del equipo terrestre, lo cual los Seekers solo se molestaron, incluyendo los Aerialbots, y por primera vez, estaban los 2 grupos de acuerdo en ser transferidos. Cosa que a Optimus no pasó desapercibido y aceptó los reclamos de ambos grupos, y tuvo que enviarlos a la Fuerza Aérea, para ser entrenados como debían.

Durante todo ese año, ese grupo de Decepticons y Autobots entrenaron juntos, y poco a poco, las rivalidades iban desapareciendo, conforme el tiempo avanzaba, aunque Optimus y Megatron aún no se llevaban bien y el único que se metía durante las discusiones era Sentinel, el creador de los 2 hermanos, con tal de que no llegaran a los golpes. Y poco a poco, empezaban ya a dejar de insultarse y de gritarse, ya que Megatron fue ascendido como teniente a finales de octubre, y ya tenía a cargo a un pequeño grupo bajo su mando, aunque aún se seguían haciendo listas y agregando nuevos reclutas que aún seguían llegando, tanto Autobots como Decepticons, los nuevos reclutas serían entrenados por Spira, ya que era el encargado para entrenar a los nuevos que ingresaban.

Sin saber que al finalizar el año, tendrían que ir a apoyar a un país europeo, y donde ya empezarían a saber que era una guerra creada por humanos, la que duraría muchos años.


	4. Chapter 4

_El último capítulo derp, a partir del 5 será mucho mejor c: _

**Capítulo inicio:**

Europa, año de 1940.

Europa empezaba a pasar por otra nueva guerra, el Führer de Alemania, Adolf Hitler había empezado un pequeño combate secreto, por órdenes y ayuda de la Wermacht, se había dado la orden de la Blitzkrieg, o guerra relámpago, donde el objetivo era entrar a Rusia, sin que sus habitantes se dieran cuenta, habían ya pasado por Ucrania, dejando destrozos y desolación, y empezaba el odio contra gente judía.

En ese mismo año, Hitler había iniciado un segundo frente después de Varsovia, y esta vez, traicionaría a uno de sus aliados, Joseph Stalin, el presidente de Rusia. Ambos estaban aliados desde un principio, solo para conseguir materia prima, pero Hitler, había visto que Stalin no le daría las herramientas necesarias para continuar con su ofensiva, necesitaba fábricas, petróleo y carbón.

A finales de ese año, Hitler dio la orden de otra Blitzkrieg, ahora en Rusia, entrarían silenciosamente en territorio ruso, dando así, el inicio del segundo frente, la Wermacht se dividió y tomó rumbo a Ucrania, que estaba bajo el dominio ruso, los ucranianos, pronto verían a los Nazis como sus libertadores, también estaban con el odio hacia los judíos, y ahora, frente a sus 'libertadores' les darían las muertes judías frente a ellos, como un regalo para ellos, algo que solo los Nazis disfrutaban.

Esto le dio una idea a Herman Goering, el comandante supremo de la Luftwaffe, ahora que tenían a Ucrania como aliado, usaría los recursos que los trabajadores de ese mismo país lo dieran solo a los Nazis, dio la orden de que lo dieran casi todo y una mínima parte se quedara con los ucranianos, a él, no le importaba la vida de ellos, solo quería recursos al igual que su Führer.

Durante ese tiempo, los Decepticons y Autobots aún se seguían entrenando, esta vez, algunos ya tenían rango, más en los Decepticons, quienes por primera vez se habían acostumbrado al nuevo estilo de vida en el que estaban, aunque a veces se enojaban por no tener su verdadero cuerpo y sus modalidades.

Megatron había olvidado su odio hacia su hermano Optimus, y Sentinel de vez en cuando los vigilaba, aunque ya no era necesario, puesto que ambos estaban en paz. Cierto día, Optimus decidió renunciar a su puesto y dejarle todo a Spira, había decidido dejar el trabajo de oficina y entrar al trabajo en un campo de batalla, como dirían algunos Combaticons cuando entrenaban por separado debido a que estaban en pelotones distintos.

La Compañía F, paso al mando de Optimus, y antes de haber dejado su trabajo de oficina, había enviado una pequeña lista, donde habían nombres tantos Autobots como Decepticons, solo sería un grupo de 10 personas, la lista había sido enviada al alto mando, en donde los analistas y estrategas estaban pensando en enviar a un pequeño grupo de soldados a la ciudad de Kiev, para ver qué era lo que hacían los alemanes, ya que las noticias no habían pasado desapercibidas en el lado estadounidenses, y ahora querían saberlo más a fondo, y que mejor que enviar a 10 soldados que habían alcanzado un buen y alto punteo en el entrenamiento, aunque la mayoría, eran Decepticons en la lista y la escasez de Autobots en esa lista, era notoria.

La lista había llegado en manos del alto mando, y habían accedido a enviar a los 10 a la ciudad Ucraniana de Kiev, y como sabían que no eran humanos, y también sabían de la existencia de dos transformers que quedaron con sus cuerpos reales, pero sin la opción de transformarse, decidieron que uno de los dos los llevara a la misión, escogieron a Jetfire, Astrotrain se quedaría transportando reclutas, armas, municiones y comida a la base.

A inicios de marzo, Optimus finalmente había decidido informar a los 10 que irían, así que los llamó a la oficina en la que andaba por el momento, ya que quería un poco de privacidad, y 5 minutos después, poco a poco iban entrando a la oficina, y empezaban a guardar silencio.

-¿Ahora qué quieres, Prime?

-Megatron, los he llamado para darles un aviso, ustedes, fueron escogidos para una misión, en Europa.

De pronto, todos detrás de Megatron estaban murmurando, mientras que el líder Decepticon se mantenía callado, pensando en sus próximas palabras.

-hm, ¿Qué clase de misión? – Megatron solo se cruzó de brazos mientras lo miraba.

-Una misión de infiltración, irán a Kiev, la capital de Ucrania, entrarán oficialmente a la guerra – Optimus solo cambió su expresión a una más seria.

Todos los presentes dejan de murmurar y lentamente iban volteando a ver en dirección a Optimus, Megatron solo había medio abierto la boca, a pesar de que ocultaba su sorpresa.

Optimus solo suspira y los mira directamente – Megatron, Outburst, Ironhide, Tempestad, Soundwave, Shadowblaster, Liege, Springer y Prowl, ustedes fueron los escogidos para esta misión, y les guste o no, van a ir, porque yo no sé los pido, es el alto mando quien se los pide. Ahora, vayan a sus barracas y preparen todo, irán hoy mismo, Jetfire los llevará – Luego de decirlo, el Autobot solo se levanta y luego de abrirse paso entre el grupo, sale de la oficina, dejando a los 10 en silencio, mientras pensaban en lo que les acaban de decir.

Una hora después, el grupo ya tenía todo listo para ir a la nueva misión que obligatoriamente debían cumplir. Cuando habían llegado a las barracas, a sus respectivas camas, habían encontrado un uniforme distinto, al igual que armas, lo poco que habían conseguido, una Mosin Nagant rusa para cada uno, y 5 cargas para el arma, 5 granadas, un cinturón para guardar las cargas y atar las granadas, y por último, una cantimplora que estaba llena de agua.

Afuera, tanto Autobots como Decepticons se habían puesto en fila, Autobots a la derecha, Decepticons a la izquierda, mientras que Optimus esperaba muy cerca de la posición de Jetfire, quien ahora portaba un modelo alterno muy distinto, era un C-47. De pronto, el grupo de 10 iban saliendo de las barracas en las que estaban y caminaban hacia donde los estaban esperando. Sentinel se mantenía con Optimus, mientras ocultaba su preocupación.

-No se darán cuenta por ahora, si el no abre la boca.

-Eso no me preocupa, Optimus, me preocupa de si es capaz de hacer alguna estupidez por salvar a su creador si este llegase a estar en serios problemas.

-Padre, estoy seguro de que no lo hará, aunque, el chico es un poco…impredecible.

-¿Un poco?, no creo que sea un poco, debiste haberlo cambiado con otro, en fin, ya no se puede hacer nada, ahora se van a ir a la guerra, y luego todos vamos a seguirlos a su debido momento.

-Solo si el presidente ruso nos dice que debemos ayudarlo, entraremos, de lo contrario, no.

Sentinel se había quedado callado, había agotado sus palabras y luego de verlo, vuelve a mirar hacia donde venía la fila del grupo, Megatron iba al frente, seguido de Soundwave y Shadowblaster y Outburst, luego venia Ironhide estando un poco molesto, y lo iba siguiendo Springer, luego iba Prow, quien estaba hablando en voz baja con Liege, el Decepticon que iba cerrando la fila.

-¡Atención!, ¡Saludo Uno! – Se oyó gritar por parte de Starscream y Ultra Magnus, dando así, la orden de saludo para ambos bandos, como un saludo para los que iban a abandonar la base por obligación, todos iban levantando la mano derecha, saludando firmemente, al instante en que Megatron entraba caminando entre ambos bandos, la fila iba detrás de él, y ahora iban en silencio.

Shadowblaster en su emoción casi controlada, miraba hacia ambos lados, notando la seriedad y el no movimiento de los dos bandos, su emoción no iba a un estado triste ni de furia, más bien, era de felicidad, solo porque iba a un lugar desconocido, aunque sabía ciertas cosas del lugar al que iban, pero aun así, estaba feliz por entrar a su primera misión. Megatron se había percatado de eso en las barracas cuando estaban alistando sus cosas, y tuvo que calmarlo hablándole seriamente, que guardara sus energías para cuando llegaran, cosa que a Shadow no le gustó, pero tuvo que obedecerle, con tal de que el Lider Decepticon no empezara a gritar.

Por su parte, Megatron había llegado frente a Optimus, y este solo le había dedicado una sonrisa un poco inocente, cosa que a Megatron le hartó y terminó haciendo un bufido.

-Les deseo mucha suerte en su misión, camaradas, tengan cuidado de lo que pase allá, ahora que es meramente territorio enemigo.

-Lo que digas, Prime, lo que digas.

Optimus solo extiende su mano hacia Megatron, y el Decepticon al ver lo que hacía, decide estrechar la de su hermano, y luego de unos segundos de verse fijamente, Optimus le indica que ya deben subir, luego de que Jetfire activara sus motores.

Poco a poco iban subiendo, subían de uno en uno, ninguno hablaba, al entrar, solo se posicionaban a la izquierda o a la derecha, en los dos únicos asientos que había, era un colchón que se extendía en ambos lados, y un marco donde debería ir una puerta, la cual no existía, que daba hacia la cabina, donde debían ir dos pilotos, y que ahora permanecía vacío, quizás luego de entrar en confianza, alguien iría a sentarse en uno de los dos asientos de la cabina.

Luego de que el último entrara, Jetfire les ordenó asegurarse y permanecer sentados, y tras varios minutos, el Autobot C-47 se eleva, rumbo a Europa, hacia su objetivo, Rusia. Mientras que en tierra, todos iban rompiendo formación y volvían a lo que estaban haciendo anteriormente.

–Buena suerte, hijo – fue lo único que Sentinel dijo, antes de retirarse junto con Optimus.

Pronto, muy pronto todos se reunirían con el pequeño grupo enviado a la guerra, ya que serían llamados para asistir a un país en emergencia, para salvar una tierra que no debía ser tocada por alemanes.


	5. Chapter 5

_Y ahora se empieza a venir la parte buena |'D esta si esta bien redactada y algo fumada (?)_, espero les guste. Transformers le pertenece a Hasbro, Shadowblaster es personaje mio.

**Capítulo 5: ¡Bienvenidos a Rusia!:**

Fue un viaje tranquilo de varias horas, desde Estados Unidos hasta Rusia, su objetivo principal. El trayecto pasó sin percances hasta que empezó a atravesar una parte de Europa, en la cual sufrió uno que otro ataque antiaéreo por parte de las ciudades ocupadas por los alemanes, haciendo que él, Astrotrain, se ocultara entre las nubes y volara más alto para tratar de esquivar las balas. A pesar de que Astrotrain tenía un buen blindaje, era preferible no darle más tentación al enemigo y que este siguiera disparando.

El grupo que iba adentro empezaba a cuestionarse sobre lo que Optimus les había dicho justo antes de partir; incluso alguien había susurrado que mataría al Prime si lograba sobrevivir y salir de ese peligroso asunto.

Megatron observaba por la ventana, sus pensamientos rondaban en Optimus y la misión, un corto gruñido provino de su boca y luego entrecerró los ojos, pensando en que Optimus lo había enviado para que lo mataran en una tierra llena de humanos y que un simple terrestre vestido con un uniforme que lo identificaba lo mataría. Un final indigno para el Líder Decepticon.

Soundwave lo observaba de vez en cuando, esta vez no queriendo hacer el intento de leerle la mente, y más sabiendo que quizás esa habilidad la había perdido con el cambio de cuerpo. Suspiró profundamente y terminó de acomodarse para observar hacia otro lado, mientras trataba de pensar en otras cosas.

La mayoría del grupo en el avión o estaban en silencio o susurraban en voz baja con el compañero de a lado, tratando de alivianar la situación para ellos mismos, no querían preocuparse por lo que se venía y como llegarían al dichoso lugar a donde irían. Mientras, Astrotrain trataba de ver más allá de su radar, con tal de no toparse con otro grupo de artillería alemana y volviera a hacer de las suyas, su odio hacia ellos incrementaba conforme pasaba el tiempo al igual que las ganas de querer lanzarse contra ellos y matarlos tanto en su forma robot como en su forma aérea. Pero tenía que contenerse.

Después de una hora más de viaje, el pitido que emitió el radar de Astrotrain había avisado que habían llegado ya al objetivo en donde permanecerían por tiempo indefinido. Todos los que estaban ahí también lo escucharon y voltearon a ver hacia las ventanas, el silencio se hizo presente y en las mentes del grupo se empezaban a formular muchas preguntas sobre el futuro que les vendría.

-Sujétense bien, empezare a aterrizar – dijo Astrotrain y luego cortó la comunicación.

Obedecieron al escucharlo, se sujetaron y trataron de ver el descenso de Astrotrain, pero lo único que empezaron a ver fueron enormes boquetes formados en el suelo y escombros de los edificios que antiguamente estaban de pie. En minutos, Astrotrain descendió hasta rozar el suelo y detenerse en una amplia calle del lugar.

-Listo señores, hemos llegado ya – Astrotrain abrió su compuerta para dejar pasar a sus pasajeros.

-_Willkommen auf Russland_ – Shadowblaster susurró mientras bajaba y observaba todo a su alrededor. Los más cercanos a él voltearon a verlo después de que hablara en otro idioma.

-¿Que dijiste niño? – Springer había volteado a verlo.

-Ah, ¿uh? – Shadowblaster termina volteando para verlo fijamente – Había dicho "bienvenidos a Rusia"…solo que no me había fijado que lo dije en alemán.

-¿Hablas un idioma terrestre? – Outburst se le acercó.

-No fíjate, es cybertroniano antiguo. Claro que si es un idioma del planeta, es alemán.

Outburst solo le terminó respondiendo con un bufido por la forma en que su compañero le había hablado.

-Oigan, miren a su alrededor, no hay humanos cerca…-Dijo Prowl con tal de cambiar el ambiente de pelea que estaba por formarse.

-Y todo el lugar está hecho trizas – Springer terminó la frase de su compañero.

El grupo le dio una fugaz vista a lo que estaba a su alrededor. Lo único que veían era un paisaje desolado, eran pocos los edificios y las casas que se mantenían en pie, pero no completas. Aun había delgadas estelas de humo en algunos cúmulos de escombros. El único ruido que se escuchaba era el viento cuando arreciaba y los delgados sonidos de aves que pasaban volando en grupo.

-Bueno señores, debo irme – Astrotrain había cerrado su compuerta y activado otra vez sus motores mientras se elevaba.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Te iras?! – Megatron se giró para verlo – ¡te ordeno que te quedes!

-No puedo, mi Lord, aunque lo quisiera, pero soy un blanco aquí– Astrotrain hizo un sonido – lo siento mi Lord.

Megatron no dijo nada más, solo asintió y luego movió la mano en señal de que pudiera retirarse. Luego se acercó a sus compañeros para indicarles que avanzaran. Mientras Astrotrain emprendía vuelo de regreso al otro lado del planeta.

Ninguno dijo nada y formaron dos filas para caminar de forma ordenada, si hablaban, lo hacían de forma susurrante, de lo contrario estaban en silencio y observando con suma precaución sus pasos y todo lo que les rodeaba.

Los pocos Autobots que habían ido en el primer viaje se habían quedado formando la parte trasera de las líneas, prefiriendo así cuidarse por si el enemigo trataba de aparecer y atacarles por adelante, y así los Decepticons recibieran el fuego enemigo. Pero no sucedió, no por ahora.

Caminaron por varias horas, de pueblo en pueblo hasta que terminaron en un paraje semi-desolado, las pocas hierbas que había eran las que habían sido cultivadas mucho tiempo atrás. Hasta que encontraron un batallón de rusos que avanzaban hacia el pueblo siguiente, en ese pueblo se encontraba una estación de tren que dirigía hacia Stalingrado.

El pequeño grupo de Decepticons y Autobots se habían unido al numeroso batallón que avanzaba a paso decidido, no quisieron hablar ya que no conocían el idioma, hasta que escucharon a sus nuevos compañeros que hablaban de todo un poco, había mucho tiempo para aprender un nuevo idioma.

Abordaron los trenes cuando habían llegado a la estación de tren, observaron cómo la gente que habitaba el lugar despedía a los soldados con flores, besos, abrazos y palabras motivantes, sería un viaje largo, ya que su rumbo era justo cerca del río Volga. Durante el largo viaje, el pequeño grupo aprendió cada palabra importante que sus compañeros gustosamente les enseñaban, incluso habían comisarios y sargentos que les enseñaba frases en ruso y alemán, les habían contado el cómo había iniciado la guerra y desde cuando estaban luchando. Megatron puso atención a cada historia que ellos contaban; era una guerra muy diferente.

Por meses, viajaron en tren, eran pocos los momentos que podían bajar y descansar lejos de los vagones, ya que siempre los comisarios decían que lo más importante era la liberación del país y no un pequeño descanso, una parte de ellos tenía razón. Los Decepticons dejaron a un lado las pequeñas peleas que tenían con sus acompañantes Autobots, incluso desde que Jetfire había llegado en un pueblo cercano al Volga y había dejado a otro pequeño grupo, entre ellos: Lockburn, Flairwing, Ironhide, Liege y Silverbolt. Se unieron al grupo que había llegado meses atrás y ahora los ponían al tanto de lo ocurrido anteriormente.

Habiendo llegado al último pueblo más cercano al río, empezaron los combates contra los alemanes que aun controlaban la gran zona del Volga y más allá de esta. En los constantes combates muchos murieron, las peleas se ponían a veces peor cuando habían tanques de por medio. Pero lograron la victoria a pesar de lo duro de la pelea.

-Un largo viaje, ¿no es así? – Lockburn miró a su compañero de la par.

-Ja, y aun así creo que seguiremos avanzando sin descansar. Shadowblaster volteó a verlo.

-No se quejen niños, aprendan de los veteranos – Ironhide les dio un golpecito a ambos por la cabeza.

Ambos Decepticons emitieron un corto gruñido y sobaban la parte que Ironhide había golpeado. Después rieron los tres, tenían ya varias semanas que convivían de forma tranquila, convirtiéndose en buenos camaradas, _altekameraden_, como les decía Shadowblaster de vez en cuando a pesar de que los recién llegados no lograban entender, hasta que sus otros compañeros les traducían.

Shadowblaster a veces hablaba en alemán sin que se diera cuenta, muchas veces fue en el tren y otras mientras caminaban, la mayoría del grupo se había dado cuenta al igual que los rusos que se les pegaban de vez en cuando, para ellos era un punto a favor, sabiendo que uno de ellos hablaba el alemán de forma perfecta. Pero para Megatron era algo preocupante, sabía que si el joven Decepticon hablaba sobre de dónde provenía, inmediatamente los soldados rusos lo tomarían como un espía, el Líder Decepticon temía que eso sucediera.

Megatron estuvo hablándole de vez en cuando que calmara su forma de hablar y cuidara el acento, para que así pudiera seguir entre el grupo. El Líder Decepticon veía a los tres soldados bromear entre ellos. Una pequeña sonrisa se había formado al verlos, pero al sentir que estaba sonriendo, rápidamente volvía a cambiar de expresión a una seria. Aun no debía saberse la verdad y que solo él y Shadowblaster conocían. Pronto lo dirían a sus demás compañeros, pero ahora no era el momento.

Habían avanzado ya desde que habían bajado del último tren y salido del último pueblo, caminaron durante horas entre soldados, hasta que al final ordenaron detenerse. Habían llegado ya a las orillas del río Volga.

–¡Bienvenidos a Stalingrado! –Había gritado un soldado ruso de alto mando. –¡Su misión empieza desde ahora, vamos a cruzar el río hasta llegar a Stalingrado, y la liberaremos! ¡Dividiremos a todos en grupos y entraran a los barcos que tenemos disponibles, al llegar al otro lado, se formarán para recibir o un rifle o un peine de munición! ¡Así son las cosas aquí camaradas! ¡Si un camarada cae ante ustedes tomaran su arma o su peine de munición y correrán a matar a los malditos boches invasores! ¡En este lugar no necesitamos cobardes, si alguien huye de su misión de salvar su pueblo, su país, será eliminado de forma inmediata!

Los murmullos entre los soldados no dudaron en empezar, hasta que un disparo al aire los había callado a todos de inmediato y volver a prestar atención al soldado ruso de alto mando.

–¡Prepárense camaradas! ¡Llegó la hora de servirle a su país! ¡Llego la hora de liberar Stalingrado de las garras de nuestro enemigo! ¡Muchos caeremos en el intento, pero esta vez lo lograremos! ¡No se rindan ante ellos! ¡Y si mueren llévenselos a ellos también! ¡El día de hoy, nosotros llevaremos la victoria! ¡Por nuestra madre Rusia! –El soldado de alto mando levanta una mano para enfatizar su último grito, y al instante, todos los demás se habían levantado y elevado sus manos empuñadas y gritando como perros salvajes antes de lanzarse contra su presa.

–Señores, nos llegó la hora –Megatron había hablado entre el griterío de los demás.

Shadowblaster había volteado a verlo, y luego suspiró y volvió a ver al frente, el fuego se veía desde donde estaban, la ciudad estaba en llamas, y la noche estaba empezando a caer, sería una larga batalla.

–Estoy listo.

–Todos estamos listos, mi Lord –habló Soundwave mientras veía a Megatron– si queremos salir de este infierno, los ayudaremos entonces.

Megatron sonrió ante eso, el primer gran combate que tendrían desde su llegada al país, y desde que habían sido convertidos en humanos. Le demostraría a Optimus de que sobreviviría a esa guerra y que lo vencería, para así darle a conocer de que solo él era el más fuerte.

La batalla estaba por comenzar…


	6. Chapter 6

_Se vino la primera batalla de la ww2 del fic, en esta si me emocioné demasiado, aparte de ayudarme con el juego de COD: Finest Hour, tomé algunas cositas de la pelicula de Stalingrado 2013, gracias a varias canciones de los soundtracks que tengo pude hacer este cap, algunas partes las imaginé como cortometraje de animé XP este es un capitulo largo, espero les guste c:_

**La batalla de Stalingrado:**

Noche, fuego, cenizas y destrucción, las tres cosas que reinaban al otro lado del río Volga, donde el único lugar a salvo era la otra orilla, frente a la ciudad en llamas que brillaba en la oscura madrugada. La sangre continuaba esparcida en las ruinas, los civiles ya no eran civiles, sino victimas del enemigo que había llegado para robarles todo. La ciudad se mantenía sitiada desde hacía meses atrás, donde la única bandera ondeante sobre la cima de un antiguo bunker ruso era nazi.

…La bandera indicaba la victoria nazi sobre la ciudad y un golpe alto para Rusia...

Los rusos al otro lado del Volga se habían puesto de acuerdo y habían formado un ejército compuesto por civiles y militares, que venían a regresarle el nombre a su ciudad, el orgullo ruso que ahora yacía muerta y pisoteado. Grupos enteros se habían formado, juntaron madera para crear balsas y botes, en donde llevarían no solo a los soldados, sino también a las armas con las que lucharían en un frenesí para liberar tan dicha ciudad.

Los comisarios y sargentos ordenaron que todos se metieran en los botes y algunos en las balsas, junto con las municiones que pasarían al otro lado del río; solo sabían que había demasiados, más que las armas, que eran escasas. Había un arma por cada dos o tres hombres y municiones para cada uno. Las darían llegando a la ciudad y luego se les ordenaría avanzar tierra adentro y matar a todo quien posea una esvástica en su brazo.

Un gran número de botes empezaron a cruzar el rio hacia el otro extremo, hacia la ciudad caída y consumida. Los hombres usaban remos e incluso sus manos para poder avanzar, mientras que los gritos de los soldados de rango se hacían escuchar en cada bote, amenazando a cada uno de los soldados que tenían bajo su cargo: si tenían la tentación de huir antes de llegar a Stalingrado, serian ejecutados de forma inmediata por alta traición hacia su patria. Todos fueron advertidos…

En varios botes estaban los miembros del grupo Decepticon, que habían sido enviados a Rusia para ayudar a los soldados de ese país, a pesar de que algunos pensaban que era solo un castigo por ser Decepticons. Solo uno no lo tomó como un castigo, sino como una primera misión oficial, después de haber salido con vida del aterrizaje forzoso de Astrotrain unos días antes.

-Hey Starscream, ponte a remar o te dispararán – Susurró Outburst que lo miraba de reojo mientras remaba – hazlo –

Starscream volteó a verlo e hizo un bufido de hastío, tenía que hacerlo o moriría antes de poder salir de ahí y volver a Cybertron. No dijo nada, prefirió callar lo que pretendía decirle a su compañero y empezó a remar con más fuerza.

La mayoría de los soldados estaban percatándose de que la cruzada en el río estaba siendo muy fácil… cosa que era una faceta falsa.

Sonidos distantes, silbidos en el aire, la llamada de las aves de metal que hacían su aparición en el horizonte. Stukas que volaban en dirección al rio, haciendo una formación perfecta para desatar la destrucción y muerte. Habían recibido las órdenes desde tierra, y la cumplirían sin temor alguno. Pronto estuvieron disparando sus gruesas balas al igual que las dos bombas colocadas debajo de las alas.

El agua salpicaba y los botes que tenían la mala suerte de estar justo en el punto de caída de alguna bomba o de las balas, eran rápidamente volteados con todo y su tripulación, algunos sobrevivirían, otros simplemente morirían al instante por el fuego de metralla o la bala que tenía su nombre apuntado en ella.

Los gritos empezaban a escucharse con más fuerza, las respiraciones aceleradas y susurros de oraciones que pedían llegar al otro lado del río sin alguna novedad. El fuego en la orilla era muy escaso, hasta que llegó el punto en que los primeros edificios cercanos al río explotaron con una potencia destructora haciendo que volaran miles de fragmentos de diversos tamaños sobre la ciudad y sobre el agua. El fuego aumentó seguido de la explosión, los alemanes habían colocado un buen cargamento de dinamita en los edificios con tal de que los rusos no los tomaran a su llegada.

-¡Remen más rápido si no quieren morir aquí! – gritó alguien en alguno de los botes antes de disparar al aire con la única pistola que tenía. La mayoría obedeció sin rechistar y remaron más rápido a la orilla de la ciudad caída, al llegar habían varios grupos de rusos que llegaron mucho tiempo antes y estos los esperaban con rifles y municiones.

Los comisarios ordenaron salir de los botes luego de llegar a la orilla, los soldados salieron de forma apresurada y pasaron entre los grupos que iban entregándole un rifle y al siguiente una munición, era un rifle por hombre y una munición por hombre. Habían dicho con anterioridad que si el hombre de enfrente caía en combate, que recojan su arma o munición y que se reúna con otro camarada para combatir. Ese día se dieron cuenta de la gran escases de armas y municiones y aun así aceptaron el deber de liberar una ciudad.

Los que ya habían llegado a la orilla y tenían sus armas en mano observaron, con más claridad, la devastación reinante en el paisaje. Un único grito que significó la orden de avanzar hizo que, en cada soldado, corriera la adrenalina, haciendo un leve chispazo en sus interiores que les obligó a correr a toda velocidad hacia las altas llamas; los rusos gritaban con tal de darse valor y no dejarse vencer.

Entre ese grupo se encontraban Megatron, Liege y Soundwave, corriendo al lado de los soldados, gritando junto a ellos, adentrándose a las flamas ardientes provocadas por las explosiones. Saltaron al otro lado de las llamas en donde un grupo grande de alemanes los esperaba con sus armas listas, los cuales empezaron a disparar con tal de repeler al enemigo que corría hacia ellos como si estuviesen controlados por una fuerza sobrenatural.

Los tres dispararon, se lanzaron y golpearon a los alemanes de la extensa trinchera, que habían cavado muchos días atrás. Los gritos en los dos idiomas se hicieron escuchar mientras las detonaciones resonaban sin cesar. Sabían que habrían muertos y heridos en ambos bandos, pero no les importaban, cada uno tenía un propósito y ese era el de eliminar y liberar.

En otra parte, un segundo grupo había llegado a la orilla y recibido las pocas armas y municiones que quedaban. Shadowblaster, Starscream y Outburst eran el pequeño grupo que se había separado de Springer, Ironhide y Prowl, quienes fueron dirigidos de inmediato a lado de un sargento que requería de su ayuda. Starscream decidió convertirse en líder e hizo una señal para que los otros lo siguieran. Pero justo antes de dar el primer paso, el sonido de las balas chocando contra la tierra y metal se empezaron a escuchar, haciendo que el trio se ocultaraal otro lado de un gran tubo de concreto que antiguamente había pertenecido al alcantarillado.

-Maldita sea, ahora ¡¿cómo diablos vamos a salir de este apuro?! –gritó Starscream mientras trataba de asomar un poco la cabeza, pero cada vez que lo hacia el sonidos de las balas rebotando volvía.

-Yo lo haré, solo deja ver como pasamos al otro lado – Shadowblaster volteó a verlo y luego lo empujó, haciéndolo a un lado con tal de que lo dejara pasar y asomarse un poco. – Okey, tenemos una ametralladora en el quinto piso del segundo edificio que está en frente, Starscream, tú serás el primero en correr hacia el agujero que tenemos a un metro de nuestra posición.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Y cómo lo haré si el estúpido está disparando hacia nosotros?! –

-¡Cierra la maldita boca! – Shadowblaster lo miró por un segundo antes de volver a girar la cabeza y fijarle la mirada otra vez a la posición del alemán.

-Podemos dispararle desde aquí – Outburst miró a ambos, esperando alguna respuesta después de opinar.

Starscream volteó a verlo

– ¿Crees que puedas? ¡No eres francotirador! ¡Ni siquiera hay oportunidad para dispararle porque primero te disparará a ti! –

-¡Dije que cerraras tu maldita boca Starscream!, Ahora, el alemán no va a disparar por siempre, ¿o sí?, va a llegar el momento en que tenga que recargar y ahí es cuando Starscream aprovechará a correr, después sigues tu Outburst, haremos lo mismo –

-De acuerdo – Outburst suspiró profundamente para calmarse y prepararse para lo que venía.

Shadowblaster volvió a asomarse otra vez hasta que escucho el sonido de la última bala rebotar en el suelo – ¡Ahora Starscream! –

Starscream, sin decir ni una sola palabra, salió corriendo rápidamente en zigzag hacia el agujero y en el instante en que lo tuvo cerca pegó un salto para caer en su interior, escuchando entonces un leve grito. Confundido y alarmado, Starscream se giró para ver quién era el dueño de ese grito, de la persona sobre la cual había caído.

– Ups- Susurró.

-¡Argh! ¡Eso dolió! – Lockburn lo miró rápidamente – ¡Hey! ¡Por fin veo a otro Decepticon! Ya no estoy tan solo desde que me vine a meter aquí –

Starscream lo miró y luego hizo un bufido

– no será al único que veas, justo ahora vendrán otros dos más – Se acercó a la orilla del agujero y trató de levantar la cabeza para ver a sus dos compañeros.

Lockburn lo miró por unos segundos y decidió hacer lo mismo luego de haberse sobado en la parte donde Starscream le había caído encima.

Shadowblaster había visto a su compañero llegar al agujero y luego volvió a ver al alemán que de nuevo disparaba.

–Outburst, sigues tú, te daré la señal, ¿de acuerdo? –

-De acuerdo – Outburst se acercó, quedándose al lado de Shadowblaster.

Shadowblaster tuvo que ocultarse justo antes de que una bala rozara la orilla de concreto y luego volvió a asomarse justo en el momento en que el alemán volvía a silenciar su ametralladora. –¡Ahora! –

Outburst respiró profundamente y salió corriendo, esta vez haciéndolo en línea recta. Había llegado ya al medio metro y el agujero se veía mucho más cercano, el lugar que le daría refugio de forma temporal estaba al alcance de su mano.

Pero un disparo, un simple disparo durante el silencio de la ametralladora, se escuchó, un disparo mucho más fuerte y sonoro. Outburst sintió como se ladeaba a un lado por el impacto de la bala que le atravesaba con rapidez y un horrible dolor la cabeza al igual que un sonidito: 'crack'. Escupió sangre y miró hacia el cielo por última vez antes de que la oscuridad lo dominara.

Outburst cayó con fuerza al suelo, quedando boca abajo y el arma a pocos centímetros de él. Una mano apenas sujetaba una parte del rifle, aunque ya no servía de nada. La sangre empezó a formar un delgado río debajo de él hasta manchar la tierra húmeda en donde había caído. No fue el disparo de una ametralladora el que lo había matado…

Tanto Starscream y Lockburn como Shadowblaster quedaron inmóviles y callados. Sintieron que el tiempo había pasado muy despacio mientras su compañero era atravesado por una bala y caía sin vida al suelo. Shadowblaster y Starscream gritaron el nombre de su compañero caído al mismo tiempo, pero el ya no les respondería nunca más.

-Un disparo limpio y preciso – dijo un sujeto vestido con uniforme alemán, que observaba todo desde la terraza de un edificio cercano, parado peligrosamente en el borde. Jaló la perilla de su rifle para sacar el resto de la bala que había quedado en ella – un tiro perfecto… uno menos – Una sonrisa se delineó en sus labios y luego se giró para irse del lugar.

El sonido de la ametralladora volvió, esta vez había más ametralladoras disparando ya que habían más grupos de rusos avanzando tierra adentro. Shadowblaster no quiso esperar a que el alemán recargara, ya no quería saber nada. Rápidamente salió y corrió a toda velocidad hacía el agujero, no sin antes agarrar el arma de su compañero caído y sujetarlo por la chaqueta para arrastrarlo con él, albergando una mínima esperanza de que Outburst siguiera con vida.

El joven soldado había logró llegar al agujero pese a estar jalando a un Outburst muerto. Shadowblaster lo acomodó y giró, pero su expresión cambió rápidamente al ver que ya no había señales de vida en él, y más cuando había colocado dos dedos sobre la yugular en el cuello. La primera baja en el grupo.

Starscream bajó la cabeza por un segundo, sintiéndose molesto, algo extraño en él ya que nunca se preocupaba por los demás. Lockburn por su parte se mostró cabizbajo por la pérdida de un camarada que era del mismo bando.

Shadowblaster continuo viendo a su compañero por unos segundos, luego le cerró los ojos con una mano y quitó la placa de identificación de este, dejando solo la primera placa donde el nombre era lo único que estaba escrito. Los tres sobrevivientes se mantuvieron en silencio por un minuto como un respeto a su camarada caído.

-Hay que salir de aquí y correr tierra adentro, cuando tengamos oportunidad recojamos armas y municiones, pero por ahora, debemos movernos, o seremos los próximos en morir – Shadowblaster habló para poder despertar a los dos que iban con él y hacerlos reaccionar de inmediato –¡Andando!-

Starscream y Lockburn rápidamente lo siguieron, corriendo entre los escombros y grandes agujeros que las bombas habían creado, esquivaban a más de algún soldado muerto que había terminado siendo un blanco para algún alemán, los cuales disparaban desde las ventanas de los edificios.

Corrieron más adentro de la ciudad, usando un tubo viejo que pertenecía al drenaje, al salir al otro lado de la tubería habían pasado la parte "más" peligrosa de la entrada. Corrieron más y cruzaron entre casas destruidas, topándose con algunos soldados rusos que corrían y gritaban cuando su comisario al mando les ordenaba avanzar hacia una muerte segura. Esquivaron a todos ellos, luego corrieron hacia la izquierda donde habían poco soldados que recorrían esa dirección. Cruzaron de nuevo hasta que un disparo detuvo a los tres Decepticons y los obligó a ocultarse rápidamente; pero solo uno de ellos no se ocultó, sino que saltó hacia una Mosin Nagant que se encontraba tirada en pleno campo abierto del alemán y, en un movimiento ágil, la tomó y disparó hacia el enemigo que posiblemente le hubiera cegado la vida en un instante.

Shadowblaster había disparado varias veces hacia la media casa que tenía en frente, los alemanes se asomaban en el marco de la puerta y las dos ventanas que aún se mantenían en pie. Disparó otra vez, seguido por más disparos, habían llegado ya un pequeño grupo de rusos que habían atravesado todo con tal de llegar a esa parte, cada vez estaban más cerca del objetivo.

Realizaron varios disparos más hasta que el interior de la casa quedó completamente vacía, momento en que se acercaron y entraron. Justo al entrar los disparos volvieron a hacer acto de presencia, esta vez provenían de los alemanes que se encontraban al otro lado del callejón. Las balas pasaban fácilmente por el gran boquete que había en la pared, los rusos no tardaron en responder el fuego y unos cuantos decidieron salir por el boquete y atacar con más precisión. Algunos notaron que los alemanes iban en retirada, ya que detrás de ellos venia una avanzada 'roja'.

-¡Por aquí! ¡Abriré un boquete para salir al otro extremo sin dar tantas vueltas! – dijo alguien que tenía pinta de ser un sargento. Los pocos rusos que quedaban voltearon y, al ver la carga de dinamita que ese superior traía en manos, buscaron refugiaron al lado de la pared para estar alejados del sargento que ya había colocado la carga de dinamita en la orilla de una pared saliente de la casa. El hombre corrió a esconderse y en segundos la carga exploto, creando el boquete. – ¡muévanse por aquí! ¡Llegaremosmás rápido! –

El grupo de rusos lo siguieron de inmediato mientras se abrían paso cuando avanzaban al otro lado de la casa. Corrieron por un callejón semi-destruido hasta que, finalmente, se reunieron junto a un grupo mayor que se había reagrupado para dar un golpe final a los alemanes que se atrincheraban al otro lado del callejón. Los tres Decepticons decidieron ocultarse detrás de un tubo metálico y esperaron a que los rusos dieran su grito de guerra y salieran corriendo como desquiciados a buscar su muerte.

-Nosotros nos iremos por el flanco izquierdo, supongo que ahí no habrán tantos alemanes – Shadowblaster se levantó al ver ya vacío el callejón.

-Cómo no van a haber, si ahora están entretenidos con los idiotas que se lanzaron como suicidas – Starscream hizo un bufido.

Lockburn los miró a ambos por unos instantes

– Será seguro avanzar por esa parte, así que, mejor nos apuramos a pasar y así no seremos parte de las bajas –

Haciendo caso a lo que Lockburn había dicho, los tres salieron corriendo rápidamente, avanzando por la parte destruida del callejón hasta situarse en el flanco izquierdo, recorriendo toda la orilla de un edificio destruido hasta llegar al extremo en donde los alemanes se atrincheraban, momento en que respondieron el fuego mientras que estos les disparaban de vuelta. Los gritos en ruso y alemán volvieron a escucharse en ambos flancos y en el centro, algunos rusos lograron sobrevivir a la oleada suicida que habían hecho y ahora corrían a los extremos para buscar y reunirse con algún otro grupo.

Los tres Decepticons corrieron a la izquierda otra vez, esta vez trataban de buscar a Megatron y al resto del grupo con el que habían llegado. Pero lo único que encontraron había sido el interior de un edificio, avanzaron de forma rápida y sigilosa, rompieron puertas para poder pasar a otra habitación y pasillo hasta llegar a una especie de sala donde se podía apreciar el gran bunker situado sobre una colina, siendo protegido por una red de trincheras y dos pequeños bunkers convertidos en nido de ametralladora a los flancos derecho e izquierdo, y uno más situado en el centro.

-Creo que debimos haber escogido el otro lado – Susurró Starscream al ver que ya el lugar donde estaban había sido ocupado por dos rusos que terminaban de colocar una ametralladora en una de las tres ventanas de la habitación. Acto seguido empezaron a disparar.

-¿Y si mejor los ayudamos? – Lockburn hizo un leve empuje a ambos con su arma para abrirse paso y colocarse a un lado de la ventana de la izquierda y empezar a disparar.

Tanto Starscream como Shadowblaster se acercaron a apoyar a su compañero y dispararon hacia los alemanes que trataban de acercarse. Minutos después, dos disparos terminaron con los rusos que controlaban la ametralladora y los Decepticons se agacharon de forma inmediata al ver la precisión de los mismos.

-Te tengo – dijo alguien cercano que disparó de forma precisa por una de las ventanas, acertándole al francotirador alemán que se encontraba al otro lado, dándole en la cabeza.

El trio rápidamente volteó a ver de quien provenía la voz y sobre todo el disparo, encontrándose para su sorpresa ante una mujer que los veía con simple curiosidad. El trío se levantó de inmediato para volver a su anterior compostura y se le acercaron, al ver que ella iba a darles una pequeña noticia.

-Su siguiente objetivo será llegar allí y bajar la bandera nazi, con eso daremos la derrota definitiva de los alemanes. No será fácil el camino, pero la forma más fácil y menos mortal es avanzar dentro de la línea de trincheras que tienen para comunicares, los bunkers menores es donde poseen las ametralladoras, deben ser neutralizadas y seguir avanzando; sino los demás camaradas seguirán muriendo mientras tratan de entrar allí, usen su ingenio para llegar, yo les daré cobertura desde aquí. – Tania era su nombre, y miró a los cuatro jóvenes ante ella con cierta autoridad.

Starscream mantenía duda en su rostro al ver el bunker que les esperaba en lo alto de la colina, tenía miedo de salir perdiendo y quedar como su compañero quien había muerto momentos atrás.

– ¿Iremos allí?- Preguntó.

-Lo haremos, ha como dé lugar lograremos bajar esa bandera, será difícil, pero no será tan riesgosa, así que, Starscream y Lockburn irán por la derecha –Dijo Shadowblaster quien mantenía la mirada fija en el bunker.

-¿Los dos? ¿Y qué hay de ti? – Lockburn lo miró rápidamente, esperando una respuesta.

-No necesito que me cuiden, y ya dije lo que vamos a hacer así que no quiero un "no" como respuesta-

-Bien, de acuerdo, te esperaremos frente al bunker, y cuando llegues, entraremos para aniquilar y así bajaremos la dichosa bandera –Lockburn hizo un corto saludo.

-Okey, entonces… ¿que esperamos?, la muerte nos llama-

-Cállate, Starscream, no vamos a morir –Lockburn le dió un codazo para callarlo.

Shadowblaster hizo un corto bufido y luego un ademán indicándoles que se movieran, estos tomaron sus armas y salieron del edificio para luego quedar frente a la colina. Los rusos pasaban a los lados, tratando de avanzar, pero siempre caían muertos por las ametralladoras, él solo los vio morir, y frunció el ceño al recordar a su camarada caído.

-Llego la hora señores, no tengamos miedo, somos soldados y podremos con esto- Susurró Shadowblaster, sujetó su arma firmemente y levantó la mirada hacia el bunker. Sus ojos brillaron un instante, estando decidido a avanzar y probarle a su creador quien por ahora permanecía desparecido, de que él era un buen y efectivo Decepticon como él. – ¡ANDANDO!-

Y así, los dos soldados se dirigieron rápidamente al primer camino de trincheras de la derecha, corrían agachados y disparaban si era necesario, por otra parte, Shadowblaster había corrido en la otra dirección, este no necesitaba agacharse, corría lo más rápido que podía y disparaba a todo lo que veía. El grupo caminaba lo más rápido hacia los dos búnkeres menores, donde las ametralladoras secundarias se ubicaban, Lockburn y Starscream fueron los primeros en llegar al bunker derecho y dispararon hacia los dos alemanes que se encontraban ahí.

Después de limpiar el bunker del flanco derecho, rápidamente se movilizaron al bunker del centro, volviendo por el mismo lugar de donde habían llegado al primer bunker, dispararon un sinfín de veces antes de poder llegar y eliminar a los dos alemanes de ese bunker.

-Listo, ya limpiamos el camino – Lockburn se levantó luego de haber jalado una MP-40 después de que su arma se había quedado ya sin munición.

-Ahora al gran bunker – Dijo Starscream mientras le daba un golpecito en el hombro y salir corriendo. Lockburn le siguió de inmediato ahora por otro camino de trincheras.

Los dos soldados habían logrado llegar a la parte final, estaban ya posicionados en el gran bunker, las puertas de este permanecían cerradas, pero se podían escuchar los murmullos provenientes del interior, el trío sabía que estaban preparándose para cuando estos entraran a dispararles, no les darían una pelea fácil.

-¿Dónde está él? –Susurró Lockburn mientras se agachaba y se pegaba a la pared del bunker.

-No lo sé, no lo veo todavía – Respondió Starscream mientras veía hacia todos lados, permaneciendo parado pero pegado a la pared.

-Creo que ya lo vi…-

-¿Donde?, ¿Lockburn? –

-Sobre el bunker izquierdo, creo que va a hacer alguna de sus locuras-

-Ay no…ahora lo mataran por estúpido, y que Megatron no me eche la culpa por la estupidez de su creación-

Shadowblaster se había subido al bunker, luego de haber eliminado a los dos alemanes que disparaban desde el lugar, estaba agachado, observando fijamente entre la línea de trincheras, buscando con la mirada un camino más rápido y directo hacia el bunker. Suspiró profundamente luego de analizar el camino que tomaría y luego entrecerró los ojos, sonrió y se levantó de golpe.

–Que empiece el juego –

El momento había llegado, y el camino había sido decidido, el Decepticon saltó del bunker y corrió entre la línea de trinchera cercana, esta vez no llevaba su arma, ya que la munición se había acabado, lo único que cargaba consigo era una Stielhandgranate que había conseguido. Avanzó varios metros hasta encontrar un alemán de alto rango y tres soldados más, rápidamente el Decepticon lanzó la granada.

Lockburn y Starscream observaban detenidamente a su camarada y se asustaron al ver la explosión y el repentino desaparecimiento de los alemanes y del Decepticon.

Shadowblaster se levantó pesadamente luego de mover la cabeza para quitarse el mareo que había sentido por la explosión, vió que había una caja con armas y rápidamente tomo dos MP-40 y las cargó, luego se levantó y puso las dos ametralladoras detrás de la capa que era parte de su uniforme, amarrándolas con el cinturón. Salió de la línea de trinchera, frente a dos ametralladoras que estaban cercanas al bunker, estas no disparaban, pero lo harían cuando este se acercara a ella.

-¿Que está haciendo? –Lockburn susurró un poco forzado mientras se mantenía expectante.

-Una gran estupidez suicida –

El Decepticon permaneció quieto por unos segundos en el mismo lugar, frunció el ceño y luego se quitó el birrete para guardarlo, dio un grito y empezó a correr lo más rápido que podía, saltando a veces para evitar los agujeros de trinchera y algunas balas provenientes de las ametralladoras que ya empezaban a disparar hacia él. Corrió con todas sus fuerza y tanto su grupo, como otros rusos y algunos alemanes, permanecieron inmóviles al ver al joven soldado haciendo un movimiento suicida.

A pocos metros de llegar a las ametralladoras, el soldado gritó otra vez y, como si fuera en cámara lenta, sacó las dos MP-40 que traía escondidas detrás de su espalda, la capa las había cubierto para que los alemanes creyeran que estaba indefenso.

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y se inclinó hacia atrás mientras sus pies patinaban contra la tierra, casi rozando, mientras sus brazos se extendían a los lados y presionaba los gatillos al mismo tiempo los gatillos. Shadowblaster pasó entre las dos posiciones de ametralladoras y tanto las balas provenientes de sus armas como las de las ametralladoras dieron final a los alemanes. Pero dos balas que provenían de la ametralladora derecha había logrado darle impacto al Decepticon en el brazo causando una herida leve, y un roce de otra bala le afectó la nariz, haciendo que algo de sangre le salpicara la cara.

Más alemanes iban hacia él y disparaban con todo, luego el Decepticon hizo una repentina voltereta casi haciéndose bolita para luego impulsarse de nuevo y girarse para seguir disparando. Volteó nuevamente para quedar cara a cara con el bunker, sus armas dejaron de disparar mientras giraba y rápidamente las lanzó contra los alemanes que amenazaban con abalanzarse contra él.

Chocó contra la pared del bunker y rápidamente hizo un esfuerzo para escalar la misma lo más rápido que pudiera. Tras llegar al techo de esta construcción, se levantó y corrió hacia la bandera

– ¡La bandera es mía! – Se dió un impulso y se lanzó contra la bandera, la sostuvo con fuerza al llegar a ella y esta se soltó del asta donde se encontraba.

Rusos, alemanes y el grupo Decepticon solo se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver la escena, ninguno reaccionó, se mantuvieron inmóviles después de que el soldado y la bandera desaparecieran detrás del bunker. Poco a poco todos recobraron la conciencia y el grupo rápidamente entro al bunker, dispararon contra los alemanes quienes habían permanecido observando el asta vacía donde antes hubo una bandera.

Minutos después, la batalla había acabado, y los alemanes que habían quedado fueron hechos prisioneros. Aun así, observaban el bunker, ya que el soldado aun no aparecía.

De pronto una sombra se levantaba en el techo del bunker, era Shadowblaster, este levanta su mano izquierda que sostenía una parte de la bandera, dio un fuerte grito para hacerse notar, todos lo observaron y se sorprendieron de verlo aún con vida, era imposible que alguien sobreviviera a una caída y más en esa altura.

-¡Hoy! ¡La bandera nazi ha caído!, ¡El día de hoy, es victoria rusa sobre la alemana! ¡Hoy! ¡La victoria estará a nuestro favor hasta el final de la guerra! ¡Nos dimos cuenta que ellos no son invencibles! Y desde hoy, hasta el final, la derrota siempre será del enemigo, porque ahora, ¡nosotros, ganaremos la guerra! – Shadowblaster dió un último grito eufórico mientras sacudía su puño izquierdo al igual que la bandera, los rusos levantaron sus armas mientras gritaban al unísono la victoria que habían ansiado mucho tiempo atrás.

Los dos Decepticonssolo lo miraban, mudos, hasta que Lockburn se atrevió a gritar al lado de Starscream apoyando el corto discurso del Decepticon.

Shadowblaster miró fijamente a los rusos que lo apoyaban y una sonrisa malévola se formó en sus labios, había llegado su momento de gloria. Pero aún faltaba mucho por recorrer, aun habían Decepticons y Autobots dispersos que debían encontrarse. Sabía que tarde o temprano lo que había hecho, llegaría a los oídos de Megatron y llegaba la hora de prepararse para la respuesta de él y la revelación hacia los demás.

_Continuara…_


End file.
